Vampire Mistress Sakura
by Lady Rapidash
Summary: The Sequel to Night of the Living Dead!
1. Default Chapter

Hi Everyone! I finally got around to doing it. Here's the sequel to Night of the Living Dead for those who wanted it. I hope you enjoy! =)   
  
  
Disclaimer/AN: CCS is owned by CLAMP. Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are 18 in this fict. It's rated PG-13 due to violence and a bit of swearing.   
  
  
  
  
**Vampire Mistress Sakura**   
  
  
  
  
"Sakura!"   
  
Sakura groaned and buried her head under her pillow, "I don't wanna go to school today, Otousan...at least let me sleep five more minutes!"   
  
The amber eyed warrior next to her chuckled and shook his head. He removed the pillow gently and kissed Sakura on the side of the neck, then letting his fangs drop, he nipped her. "Would your Otousan really do that?"   
  
Sakura immediately opened her eyes and came face to face with Li Syaoran. She smiled at him and pulled his head down, giving him a firm, loving kiss on the mouth, "Guess not." Sakura chuckled.   
  
Li Syaoran looked at the girl, no woman, next to him and smiled. Kinomoto Sakura looked no different than she had two years ago when she had been sixteen, but to him, she grew more and more beautiful each day. They had both been through living hell and yet had somehow managed to survive, so to speak. Sakura and Tomoyo had been attacked while looking for a Clow card. Sakura had been turned into a vampire. Luckily, Serra, also a vampire had found the two and helped out, more than likely saving both of the girls. Later on, Syaoran and the guy had fought. Unfortunately, Syaoran had been injured to the point of death and Sakura had to bring him across. Once in awhile, she would still blame herself for what had happened, but Syaoran would instantly talk her out of her depression. They had grown much closer the past years, the vampire having a lot to do with it. There were no secrets now, they knew everything about one another due to the blood exchange, as time went on, they had moved from best friends, to finally lovers. To the coven of vampires that they now belonged to, Sakura and Syaoran were pretty much married, though no official wedding had been held.   
  
Sakura finally sat up and yawned, "Today's the day isn't it?"   
  
Syaoran nodded and started to get up out of bed, "Yeah, it is."   
  
It was time. Serra was finally retiring from being the leader of the coven that they were in and the responsibilty would fall on Sakura's shoulders. She had always been the best of Serra's students, even though she wasn't brought across by her, and the results had payed off. Sakura would be the next leader and Syaoran would be right by her side.   
  
"You know, your Otousan and Serra seemed to have hit it off well." Syaoran chuckled. Sakura nodded with a smile, "Hai, they did, didn't they, even though Onii-chan didn't seemed to pleased at first."   
  
"Since when is your Onii-chan ever pleased?" Syaoran grinned at Sakura. Sakura grabbed a pillow and tossed it at Syaoran, "That's not very nice Syaoran-kun!" Syaoran chuckled and using just a hint of vampiric speed, easily dodged. Suddenly, they heard a rapping on the door.   
  
"Hey, can we come in or are you two not decent?" Syaoran grinned and opened the bedroom door. Tomoyo stepped in, followed by Kero-chan, "You two aren't dressed yet?" She teased.   
  
Sakura grinned at her best friend and shook her head, "Ummm...no."   
  
Tomoyo was the only one out of the group that had changed within the last two years, being the only one not vampiric, besides Kero. Her black-silverish hair had been cut to just below shoulder-length and she had filled out well. She had lost all of her babyfat and had gained at just the right places. Tomoyo had grown into a very lovely young woman. The only thing that she hadn't lost was her camera, she still carried it around everywhere that she went.   
  
"So are you two ready for today?" Tomoyo smiled. Sakura and Syaoran both nodded. "Yeah, we think so...well except for the being dressed part that is. Tomoyo looked at her two best friends and giggled, "Um, yeah." Syaoran was wearing a pair of dark, forest green boxers *No, not speedos, bad bad people for thinking that ;)* and Sakura was wearing a pair of black boxers and an overlarge white t-shirt.   
  
"Well, unless you two really want to go like that." Tomoyo grinned.   
  
"Could be interesting!" Kero-chan replied, "Especially seeking the gaki go like that."  
  
Syaoran smirked at Kero, "You'd like that, wouldn't you, stuffed animal....and I am not a Gaki!"  
  
"You are too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"   
  
Both Sakura and Tomoyo groaned, that was one thing that neither Kero nor Syaoran had outgrown. Finally Tomoyo went over and grabbed Kero out of the air, breaking up the argument, "I think we'll leave you two alone to get dressed, see you in a few." Tomoyo headed out and shut the door, leaving the room dead silent.   
  
"Some things will never change." Sakura mocked glared at Syaoran. Syaoran grinned and gave Sakura a peck on the cheek, "Would you have it any other way?"   
  
"I guess not, anyways, I get the shower first!" With one swift move, the only sign of Sakura was the bathroom door slamming shut. Syaoran just chuckled and shook his head, "She's right, some things will never change." Syaoran went to gather his clothes and to wait for his turn to use the shower.   
  
  
  
Well, here's the first part. I hope you guys like and I'll have the next chapter out soon! Read & Review! =)   
  
  
  



	2. New leaders

Thanks for all of the great reviews everyone! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. Here's part two.   
  
  
Vampire Mistress Sakura Part II: New Leaders  
  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran exited from their room and headed down the hall to the main room. They had finished showering and dressing. Sakura wore a pair of black jeans and a light pink blouse while Syaoran wore a pair of black jeans also and a dark green sweater. Both outfits seemed to compliment one another. Tomoyo and Kero met them half way and all headed to meet Serra.   
  
Entering the main room, they met Serra, Fujitaka, Touya, Yukito, and the rest of Serra's 'family.' Serra quickly came over and gave Syaoran and Sakura kisses on their cheeks, "You two ready?" Serra whispered softly. Both Sakura and Syaoran nodded. Syaoran glanced over at Sakura. He chuckled inwardly on how quick her emotions could change. An hour ago, Sakura was her normal, giddy self, now she was quiet and serious, reflecting on what was about to happen. That was one of the definate traits he loved about her, that, and the fact that she could pretty much whoop his butt now.......  
  
*Flashback*   
  
"You want me to do what? I can't hurt you." For the first time in his life, Li Syaoran felt his jaw drop. Sakura looked at him, a small smile playing on her lips, "I want you to attack me." She replied simply. It was supposed to be a training session, but this, this was nuts.   
  
"B...but I can't, what if I hurt you, what if....?" Syaoran looked at the Card Mistress like she had absolutely lost it.   
  
"You won't." Suddenly a hint of mischief flashed through Sakura's Emerald eyes, ".....Besides, are you sure that's the reason, or are you just chicken?"   
  
Syaoran blinked. Had Sakura just called him....naw, perhaps he hadn't heard right, until Sakura really decided to stir things up, "Guess you are chicken."  
  
That did it! A flash of anger suddenly lit Syaoran's amber eyes. Be it Sakura or not, nobody, but nobody called him chicken. He attacked....  
  
And was knocked down instantly. Sakura grinned down at him, one knee about his chest, "See, I told you that you wouldn't hurt me." She bent down and kissed him gently, "You need to watch your temper, and you need to work on your speed." He returned her kiss, then frowned up at her, "I can't believe you called me a chicken."   
  
Sakura adjusted herself so that she sat on his stomach, "I was only teasing you and trying to rile you up a bit. What if some other vampire had done that? You would be in a lot of trouble now." She stated seriously. He sighed and nodded, "You're right." This was definatly something he was still getting used to, especially Sakura being stronger than him. They had always been equal until the vampire thing, now, with her being his master....it truely took some getting used to.  
  
*End of Flashback*   
  
It had taken awhile, but now he was almost her equal once again. Sakura was an absolutely great teacher and a great master. She never considered herself better, always considering him as an equal. Suddenly he felt a whack on his upper arm, bringing him back from his daydream, "What?"  
  
Sakura smiled at him, "You ready?" She whispered. He nodded and reached for her hand. Serra cleared her throat and began.   
  
"Welcome everyone. Today is a great day for it is the day of rebirth. A new leader, or should I say leaders are being born today. It is time that I stepped down and passed on my legacy."   
  
Sakura and Syaoran stepped forward, hands stiil joined. "Kinomoto Sakura, Li Syaoran, it is with great pleasure that I pass that legacy on to you both." She placed on hand on Sakura and Syaoran's and brought the other to her mouth. Allowing her fangs to drop, she bit into her wrist, Syaoran and Sakura doing the same to theirs. Serra offered her wrist first to Sakura, then to Syaoran, they in turn offered their's and finally to one another. "Congratulations, Sakura, Syaoran. You are now the new leaders." The room suddenly filled with applause. Sakura looked up and found Touya, Yuki, and Fujitaka staring at her. She was surprised when Touya smiled and mouthed, "Congrats, Kaijuu." She glared at him for a second, then walked over and embraced her Onii-chan. He was shocked at first, but then returned her embrace. Sakura got an even bigger shock when she felt Syaoran come up behind her and offer his hand to Touya. Touya smirked at first, then took Syaoran's hand, "..And congrats to you too...gaki."   
  
Syaoran nodded with a smirk of his own, "Arigato." Sakura smiled and shook her head, "At least they were sort of getting along. Yuki smiled and walked over, giving her a hug and a congrats as well. Then Sakura walked over to her Otousan and to Serra. They each embraced her and offered their congrats, doing the same for Syaoran when he walked over, "You'll do great, and remember, I'm always here for you both, same for your Otousan."   
  
Fujitaka walked over and kissed Sakura on top of the head, then offered Syaoran his hand, "I'm proud of you both." He smiled, "I know you two will be the best leaders that you can be." Suddenly, Sakura was nearly knocked over as her best friend plowed into her, "Congrats, Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun!" Tomoyo squealed. Grabbing the two by the hands, she drug them off to began the celebration party. The last thing Fujitaka and Serra heard was Kero-chan saying that there had better be cake...  
  
  
Here's the second chapter! I hope you all enjoy and I'll have the next part out soon! =)   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Mystery Revealed

  
Vampire Mistress Sakura part III: Mystery Revealed  
  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is owned by Clamp.  
  
  
The dark haired woman drummed her fingers upon the arm of her chair. She was beautiful, but the beauty was deceiving, inside lurked evil and hatred. As she listened to the words of the young man infront of her, the hatred began to show.   
  
"SHE'S WHAT?!?!?!" The woman suddenly growled, eyes turning a deep ruby. The man infront of her cowered.   
  
"S...she's become the leader of Serra's clan." The fledgling whimpered.   
  
The Vampiress quickly stood, stalking towards him. As soon as she reached him, she let her eyes change back to their crystal blue colour, "Well, we're just going to have to fix that now aren't we?" She smiled sweetly. "That fool Jared failed miserably in trying to convert the girl over, so I guess we'll just have to see if you can do a better job, ne?" She sighed and returned to her seat, shaking her head, "I can't believe I even wasted my time turning him." Her Crystal eyes raised to meet with her fledling's, "But you'll do so much better, won't you, Timothy?"   
  
"H...Hai, hai Mistress Mystica, I will bring her to you." Timothy stammered, not daring to meet her eyes.   
  
"Just remember, that if you fail, dire consequences shall be taken. Now go, and do not return until you bring me Kinomoto Sakura!"   
  
Timothy nodded once more and scurried off, knowing better than to anger his mistress...  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
A loud belch suddenly sounded throughout the room.   
  
"Kero-Chan!"  
  
They had returned back to Sakura and Syaoran's room after the party.   
  
"Gomen, gomen, Sakura-Chan." The guardian beast replied, licking the last of the frosting off of his tiny paws, "Too bad there was no more."   
  
"No more? You ate half of the cake stuffed animal!" Syoaran smirked.  
  
"And that wasn't nearly enough!" Kero-Chan exclaimed, glaring at Syaoran. Syaoran returned the glare, soon leading to one of their famous matches. Finally, Sakura walked in between the two, ending the match, "Are you two finished?"   
  
"No!"   
  
Tomoyo giggled, catching each and every moment on film, "Give them a break Sakura-Chan. They actually made it through the whole ceremony without killing one another. They have to get rid of some of the tension somehow."   
  
Sakura grinned and moved out of the way, coming over to sit by her best friend. Syaoran and Kero-Chan continued their match.   
  
"You're right." Sakura smiled, "They did actually behave, I'm impressed."   
  
Syaoran stopped the match to raise an eyebrow at Sakura, his famous smirk upon his face, "Are you saying that I'm not mature, Sakura-chan?"   
  
"Ummm, pretty much so." Sakura smiled sweetly at him. Quicker than the blink of an eye, Syaoran grabbed Sakura and began to tickle her mercilessly. Tomoyo quickly stood and began to tape the two, trying to keep the camera steady she was laughing so hard, "Kawaii!!!!" She squealed. Sakura tried to keep her face straight but to no avail. "S..Syaoran!" She exclaimed through her giggles. "I give, I give, you're not immature."   
  
"That's better!" Syaoran smirked down at her, a small smile trying to break through, "And don't you forget it." He kissed her on the forehead, and let her up. Sakura turned towards Tomoyo and whispered, "Immature!" Unfortunately, vampiric hearing kicked in and Syaoran heard, he quickly turned back to her when suddenly....  
  
"Sakura, Syaoran!" Serra suddenly came running into the room, "We have a problem!"   
  
"What's wrong, Serra?"   
  
"We've had an attack, and the vampire responsible said that he was looking for Sakura."   
  
Syaoran went over to his side of the bed, reached under, and grabbed his sword. He probably didn't need it anymore, but just to be safe. His eyes met Sakura's and he saw the fear in them. He didn't want her to have to go through the whole Jared thing again. It had been hell for her the first time, she didn't need a second.   
  
"Let's go." Syaoran said for them all, heading towards the door...  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura let out a small gasp at the sight.   
  
Kendra, one of Serra's youngest, was an absolute horror. The side of her face had been clearly taken off, she had deep cuts all along her body, and her arm lay limply by her side. Sakura couldn't stop the blood tears from rolling down her cheek, "Oh no." She whispered. She walked over to Kendra, and gently lay a hand upon her other cheek. Kendra looked up at her, and gave her a half smile, "It looks worse than it feels." She whispered.  
  
Sakura knew the young vampiress would heal, but that didn't stop the anger that swelled. "Who did this?" Sakura growled, her eyes flashing red.   
  
Serra had come back over, handing Kendra a fresh bottle of blood, "A vampire named Timothy." He said that he was looking for you, but he didn't say why. I refused to tell him where you were." She took a small sip from the bottle, then raised her head to meet Sakura's eyes, "I didn't want you getting hurt." She replied softly.   
  
Sakura smiled and squeezed her hand. Sakura had helped Serra to raise Kendra and thought of her as a sister. "Arigato, Kendra-Chan." Sakura replied softly, "I don't want you getting hurt either. I think you should have told him."  
  
Syaoran stepped in. "I hate to say this but I agree with Kendra. Even if she would have told, he probably would have hurt her anyways, or even worse. We need to beat him before he does this again and that means we need to get one step ahead of him."   
  
"But how?" Sakura met her love's amber eyes and frowned. "What if someone else gets hurt? This is my fault as it is."   
  
"No it's not!" Kendra exclaimed, "I shouldn't have been foolish enough to get around someone that I didn't know."  
  
"But still..."   
  
"No buts." Syaoran answered, "We'll figure out a way to beat him at his own game." The room was silent as everyone tried to think of someway to lure this vampire out when suddenly....  
  
"I've got it!" Everyone turned to face the Videographer, "What if I lured him out?"  
  
"No way!" Both Sakura and Syaoran said at the same time, "We're not putting you in that kind of danger, look at what he did to Kendra, and you're human. If he does that to you..."  
  
The trio continued to fight until Serra finally stepped in. "It may not be a good idea for Tomoyo-Chan to do it, but she has the right idea. I'll be the lure."  
  
"Serra, are you sure?" Sakura looked at her mentor, worry clearly etched on her face. "Positive. We have to get him out and catch him before he does this to someone else."   
  
Sakura sighed and nodded, "Serra's right, we can't let anyone else be hurt, and no Tomoyo-Chan, you can't."   
  
"But.."  
  
Sakura turned towards her best friend, her cousin, and took her hands, "Tomoyo-Chan, I don't want you in any danger, please stay here, for me."   
  
Tomoyo met Sakura's Emerald eyes and knew that she couldn't say no, "Alright, fine, but promise me that you'll come back safe."  
  
Sakura hugged her, "I promise you. Kero-Chan, will you please stay with Tomoyo-Chan?"  
  
"Hai." Kero-Chan replied, "Be careful Sakura-Chan, you too Gaki."   
  
Tomoyo then turned towards Syaoran. "Done." Syaoran said, with one of his rare smiles, "I promise I'll keep her safe."   
  
Sakura, Serra, and Syaoran all headed out....  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"So what's the plan?" Sakura asked her two companions.  
  
"Well, first off, we go to where our 'friend' attacked Kendra-Chan, then we'll see if we can meet up with him." Serra replied.   
  
Sakura nodded and they continued on in silence until they finally reached the spot. "Now what?"   
  
"You two go find somewhere to hide and I'll stay here. Just be sure that you're ready."   
  
"Hai!" Syaoran and Sakura agreed, heading off to the side and around one of the buildings. They peeped out from the edge, keeping a careful eye on their surroundings. Suddenly, Sakura heard a warm, concerned voice inside of her head.   
  
'Are you alright? I can feel your fear.' She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned to look into the concerned eyes of Syaoran.  
  
'Hai.' She answered back gently. 'I just don't want anything happening to either of you.' She closed her eyes and sighed softly. 'And I really don't want to go through this again, Syaoran.'   
  
Sakura opened her eyes when Syaoran gently placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up. 'We'll get through this, I promise you.' He gently placed a kiss on her lips when suddenly, they heard movement.   
  
Serra had heard it as well and prepared herself. Suddenly, she saw a young man coming towards her. He looked as if he were in his early twenties. He had black hair that was cut in a crew cut and dark brown eyes that were almost the same colour as his hair. He did not look friendly. Serra spoke up.  
  
"Timothy, I presume?"   
  
"Hai!" He snarled, "Have you brought me the girl or am I gonna have to waste you as well as I did with that other girl?"   
  
Sakura and Syaoran prepared to make their moves, Syaoran reaching for his sword.   
  
"I guess you're just going to have to try." Serra returned.   
  
"So be it!" Timothy charged at Serra.   
  
Sakura and Syaoran came running from the side of the building. Serra seemed to be keeping her own though.   
  
Suddenly, Timothy spotted Sakura. "You're the one, aren't you?" He quickly switched directions and headed towards Sakura...  
  
When suddenly, he was blocked by Syaoran, "I don't think so." Timothy just chuckled softly. "Do you really think you can stop me?"   
  
"Hai, I do." Syaoran replied. Timothy attacked, Syaoran easily blocking each of his moves. Suddenly, Timothy's eyes turned a dark, blood colour, "You're a fool if you think that you can protect her." Faster than any eyes could travel, even vampiric, Syaoran's sword landed with a clunk on the ground. Syaoran's eyes widened, "What the..?"   
  
The next thing he knew, he was flat on the ground. Serra saw it and immediately flew to Sakura, pushing her back. "You still have to get through me!" Serra growled.  
  
"My pleasure!" Before anyone knew what was happening, Timothy had Serra in a death grip, one arm around her neck. Serra struggled, but couldn't get free, "Damnit! Syaoran, get Sakura out of here, now!"   
  
Syaoran got up and quickly headed over to Sakura when Timothy pulled out a short sword, "Do it, and your pretty friend here is going to be missing something important." He snarled. Sakura stepped forward, "Leave her alone!" She cried.  
  
"I will...on one condition. You come with me." Timothy replied. Both Syaoran and Serra shook their heads, "Sakura, don't!"   
  
"You'll let Serra go if I do?" Sakura asked, ignoring the pleas of the two.   
  
"Hai, but you come willingly, and no tricks."   
  
Sakura took a deep breath and nodded, "Hai, I agree, but you let Serra go first."   
  
"Fine. How about we meet in the middle, you come over here a few feet and I'll let her go."   
  
"Agreed."  
  
'Sakura, what are you doing?!?!? You know it's a trap!' Sakura glanced at Syaoran, her eyes brimming with tears, 'Hai, I do, but if I don't, he'll kill her!'   
  
Syaoran squeezed his hands into fists. He was going to have to break his promise and let him take Sakura, there was no other way out of this.   
  
Suddenly, his own words came back at him, 'We'll get through this Syaoran, I promise I'll see you again.' She walked over, gave Syaoran a soft kiss on the lips, then headed over to Timothy. As promised, Timothy let go of Serra and flung her towards Syaoran, grabbing Sakura. The warrior quickly grabbed Serra before she hit the ground.   
  
In a puff of smoke, Timothy disappeared with Sakura. Serra slowly dropped to her knees, "Damnit! She shouted, blood tears running down her face, "How could I have let this happen? How could I have let him take Sakura!" Serra pounded on the ground with her fists. Suddenly, Syaoran grabbed her hands and met her eye to eye. Serra gasped at what she saw. Syaoran had a look of utter calmness on his face, but his eyes quickly betrayed his emotions. His eyes were flecked blood red, mixed with a dark gold. Under his closed lips, Serra could easily make out the outline of his fangs. This was one pissed off vampire.   
  
Serra was suddenly glad that she was on his side......  
  
  
  
  
  
I know, I know, bad me, bad! I keep trying to get these chapters out soon and something always seems to come up. Gomen ne for taking so long. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for the reviews! Anime Sister, this chapter was for you! =)   
  
Please read and review! =)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. A plan brought forth

Vampire Mistress Sakura part IV: A plan brought forth  
  
  
  
Timothy dragged Sakura along the corridor until they reached the main chamber. Tossing her on the floor, he slowly crept forward, "Mistress?"   
  
Sakura stood and brushed herself off, suddenly looking up as she heard a soft feminine voice answer, "I'm here, and I see that you have brought me what I have asked for. Very good, Timothy. I knew you would be much better than Jared."   
  
Sakura's eyes widened at the mention of her maker. Suddenly, Mystica stepped into view and glided down towards Sakura, "So, you are Kinomoto Sakura, Clow Mistress and newly appointed Vampire Mistress. Funny, you don't look very strong, I wonder just what Jared saw in you." Mystica brought her hand under Sakura's chin and raised her head, meeting her eyes. Cystal Blue clashed with Emerald Green.  
  
"I'm a lot stonger than you think!" Sakura growled, tearing her head away from Mystica. Mystica just chuckled, "I don't think you realize who you are dealing with, little one."   
  
"Oh?" Sakura stared the vampiress down, one of Syaoran's own smirks clearly etched on her face. Syaoran would have definately been proud.   
  
"Hai, for I am who you have been seeking these many years, young one, and....I would like for you to join me. You have proven your worth, one, by that you were able to defeat Jared, and two, you just stood up to me. I would be proud to have you by my side."   
  
"Never!"   
  
Mystica's eyes flashed red at Sakura's answer, but quickly reverted to their normal state, "Do you realize how strong I am....and what exactly I could do to you. I am the ultimate creator, my child, and I can take life as well as I can give. You would be wise to accept my offer."   
  
"I'll never join you! All you have caused is pain and grief. You don't care about the ones you bring across, you just want them to obey you and to slaughter innocents. Well, I refuse to be any part of this." Sakura knew that she was in big trouble, there was no way that she was ready for this fight, at least not at the moment. Maybe though, she could bluff her way out of this....  
  
Mystica chuckled softly at Sakura's reaction, "Foolish girl." With one small wave of her hand, Sakura began to walk towards her. Sakura's eyes widened as she began to struggle, trying to break free.   
  
Suddenly, Sakura felt Mystica's hand clench around her throat, "Now that you have seen a bit of my power, I have a job for you."  
  
Sakura grabbed Mystica's arm, her eyes narrowing, "I....I'll never do it, no matter what you do to me." She managed to croak out, the grip on her throat tightening even more. Suddenly Mystica let go, making Sakura fall to her knees.  
  
"Oh, you'll do it, whether you want to or not." Sakura rubbed her throat, struggling to get back up. Mystica turned and walked back to her throne, sitting, she smiled evilly at the fallen CardMistress.   
  
"Your job, my child, is this. You and your mate have been quite troublesome to me. You will go to Li Syaoran, and you will kill him. To make sure there are no mistakes, I will be controling your every action."   
  
Sakura let out a small gasp, she had to warn Syaoran. A small movement coming from her pocket caught her attention. Kero suddenly popped his head out, cautiously edging his way to her back, then took off at rapid speed towards the door.   
  
Sakura ran towards Mystica to keep her attention from Kero. Mystica just raised an eyebrow as Timothy finally came forward and grabbed Sakura. Fortunately, Kero had escaped. Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath, sending one word to her beloved.......  
  
'BEWARE!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Taking action

*Vampire Mistress Sakura Part V: Taking Action*  
  
AN: I'm so glad you all are enjoying the story and just for you guys, I'm getting this chapter out early. =)   
  
  
  
Li Syaoran had returned home, working on a plan to save his love. He had helped Serra to her bedroom to rest when he heard Sakura's soft voice in his mind telling him to beware. He tried to answer her back but it was no good. Suddenly, Touya came flying out of nowhere.  
  
"Where's my Imouto, gaki??!?!?" Touya growled, grabbing Syaoran's collar. Syaoran let loose a growl of his own. This was not the time for this, he had to save Sakura. Suddenly, Yukito came into the room followed by Kero-chan. Yuki ran to Touya and grabbed his arm, making him let go of Syaoran.   
  
Kero flew up to Syaoran and landed on his shoulder,"G...gaki.......Sakura....attack...Mystica...."  
Syaoran looked at Kero and actually felt bad for the guardian, "Calm down, stuffed animal and take a deep breath, then try explaining again."   
  
Yukito had left and returned with a glass of water. Holding it out to Kero, the small guardian beast took a swallow. Touya just stood there glaring, "Will somebody please...?"   
  
Syaoran glared back, then turned his attention to Kero once again. Kero took one last long breath and started trying to explain once again.   
  
"Sakura's going to come after you. The leader of the vampires is going to make her attack you..." Kero started.  
  
"NANI?!?!?" Both Syaoran and Touya exclaimed as one.   
  
"I...I can't fight her." Syaoran frowned, "There's got to be someway out of this. That must have been what she was trying to tell me. She told me to beware."   
  
Kero nodded, "The leader is a woman named Mystica. Sakura tried to fight her but was unsuccessful."   
  
"Is she alright?" Touya broke in.   
  
"Hai, for now. Mystica is trying to convert her."   
  
Touya nodded, then surprisingly, he turned to Syaoran, "Listen Gaki, I..I hate to admit it, but you are the only one that can help her. With Serra out of commision for now, you are the only one of us that is even equal to Sakura."  
  
Syaoran offered his hand, declaring a truce between the two, just for now, "I promise I'll bring her back, safe and sound."   
  
"You better." Touya muttered, but accepted Syaoran's hand. Sudddenly a soft voice was heard, "I'm coming too."   
  
Tomoyo entered the room, walking straight over to the group.  
  
"You're not going, Daidouji-san." Syaoran turned to her, putting one hand on her shoulder, "This is way too dangerous."  
  
"Iie, it's not, I'm going."   
  
"You're not."  
  
"I am."  
  
"You are not!"  
  
"I am too, Sakura-chan is my best friend, and I am going to be there, whether you like it or not, Li-kun!"  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened. He had never seen Tomoyo this angry before. Finally he relented, "Fine. You can go, but you will stay out of the way, understand?"  
  
"Understood." Tomoyo's frown instantly turned into a small smile. Syaoran just shook his head, he never would understand women, no matter how hard he tried. Kero and Yukito stood to the side chuckling softly. Even Touya had a half smile on his face. As soon as the fight between Syaoran and Tomoyo had started, all three had wisely moved out of the way.  
  
Syaoran went to grab his sword, returning it to it's smaller form, he fastened it around his neck, "Ready to go Daidouji-san?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded and headed out the door, followed by Kero. Syaoran gave Touya and Yukito one last nod before following.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura was already on her way to meet Syaoran.   
  
After being 'briefed' one more time by Mystica, she had sent Sakura out. Sakura had tried her best to fight it, but the head vampiress was just too strong. Still, there had to be some way to stop this.   
  
Suddenly, she sensed Syaoran's aura. She should have known that he wouldn't heed her warning. Crossing to one more rooftop, she met her beloved face to face.  
  
Syaoran walked up her, looking her straight in the eyes, "Sakura-chan?" He whispered. Tomoyo had kept her word and stood of to the side, a worried expression plainly clear on her face.   
  
"Get away." Sakura whispered, tears beginning to form in her eyes, "I can't stop her, she's too strong. Please, get away now."   
  
"I can't...I won't, I'm not going to leave you like this."   
  
Suddenly, Sakura attacked...  
  
Luckily, Sakura had managed to shout out a warning, giving Syaoran enough time to dodge her attack.   
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran, blood tears streaming down her face, "Gomen, Syaoran-kun, gomen."   
  
Syaoran nodded, wishing he coould take her in his arms, "I forgive you, Sakura-chan, I know it's not you."   
  
The two continued to circle around each other. Sakura charged foward once again, this time, slicing Syaoran's arm with her fingernails.   
  
He winced, grabbing his arm. He had to find someway to stop her without hurting her, and without him getting killed in the process.   
  
Suddenly, Sakura pulled out a long staff. The end of it had been sharpened to a fine point. Syaoran knew he had to do something. Grabbing the stone around his neck, he called his sword forward.   
  
The two began to spar, Sakura attacking and Syaoran blocking. He thanked Kami-sama that Sakura had been his teacher with his vampiric abilities and that he knew most of her moves from back when they had card captored together.   
  
This continued for quite some time, until Sakura saw an opening. She brought her staff up and as Syaoran moved to block it, she used vampiric speed and brought it back down, slicing open Syaoran's stomach with the sharpened end. Syaoran dropped his sword, falling to his knees. Sakura raised her staff for the finally blow....  
  
"Sakura-chan, NO!!!!" Tomoyo came running out of her hiding place. Sakura looked at her best friend, then at the fallen Syaoran. Squeeing her eyes shut, she let out a soft growl, "I...I'm not going to do this! I refuse to!" With that, Sakura brought the staff down...  
  
Into her own chest.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, I know I'm bad.......*dodges the tomatoes* I just had to do it! I haven't left a really good cliffhanger in a long time! I'll have the next chapter posted soon, I promise! Please read and review! =)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. The End...or Just The Beginning?

Konnichiwa Minna!   
Well, here's the last chapter for you all. Anime Sister, I'm really glad that you brought up the Card Captoring thing because that's a major part of the story. Great job on paying attention! ;) To Everyone, arigato for all of the great reviews that I have gotten and I'm really really happy that you all have enjoyed this. :) Now, enough chit-chat and on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: CCS is owned by Clamp, etc....  
  
*Vampire Mistress Sakura: The End...or Just The Beginning?*  
  
Sakura sunk down to her knees next to Syaoran, pulling the staff out of her chest in one smooth motion. She was in pain, a lot of pain, but luckily it had only grazed her heart, doing no real serious damage. It had brought on enough pain though, to temporarily break the link between Sakura and Mystica.   
  
Sakura quickly crawled began to make her way towards Syaoran. Tomoyo and Kero-Chan met her half-way.. Tomoyo looked at Sakura, deep concern etched upon her face.   
  
"Daijoubi desu ka, Sakura-Chan?" Tomoyo walked over to help Sakura up.   
  
"H...Hai, but I'm not sure how long I can hold Mystica back, how's Syaoran-kun?"   
  
Tomoyo shook her head, "He's not doing very good, Sakura-Chan." She whispered softly, "Come on, I'll help you to him."  
  
Syaoran didn't look very good at all. He was hunched up in a ball, hands pressed against the wound that Sakura had caused. He was trembling violently, eyes tightly closed and teeth clenched together. Not only was he feeling his own pain, he was feeling Sakura's as well. Sakura's eyes began to fill with tears as Tomoyo helped her over.   
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura whispered.   
  
Syaoran raised his head, eyes tinged a very deep blood red, "Sakura." He whispered hoarsely. Sakura met his eyes than lowered them to gaze upon his wound. Even vampiric healing wasn't helping much, Syaoran was still bleeding a lot. Sakura bent down and placed her hands upon Syaoran's to help stop the bleeding.   
  
"Gomen, Syaoran-kun, please forgive me." Sakura sniffled. Syaoran met her eyes once again and managed a weak smile, "Hai, Sakura-Chan, there's nothing to forgive. None of this is your fault."  
  
"Still......" Syaoran shook his head. Leaning forward, he planted a soft kiss upon her lips, quieting her words.  
  
Sakura pulled back and frowned, watching the blood ooze over her hands, "You need blood, or this isn't going to heal."  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes and nodded, "Hai, you're too weak though, Sakura, and there's no other place to get any."   
  
"Yes, there is." Tomoyo suddenly piped up. "Take mine."   
  
"Nani?!?!" Both Sakura and Syaoran turned towards her, horrified expressions on both of their faces. Syaoran shook his head, "Iie, Daidouji. No way!"   
  
Sakura shook her head as well, "Tomoyo-Chan, you don't want to live like this."   
  
Tomoyo looked at both of her best friends, "As long as I'm with you both, I don't care how I live, either live or undead. You need my blood, Li-Kun, so take it!"   
  
Syaoran chuckled softly, "You're definately stubborn." Tomoyo gave him a small grin and nodded, "Hai, that I am, Li-Kun." Syaoran nodded and took on a serious expression, "You know that there is no going back, once this is done, Daidouji-san?"   
  
Tomoyo nodded, "I know, Li-kun. I know what I'm getting into and I'm more than willing to do it. There is one thing though..."   
  
"What's that?"   
  
"No more Daidouji-san, Li-Kun. It's a little too formal now, don't you think? Just stick with Tomoyo-Chan."   
  
Syaoran grinned, "Hai, Dai....Tomoyo-chan." Sakura smiled at the sound of it as well, "In that case, how about just Syaoran-Kun then."   
  
"Hai, Syaoran-Kun."   
  
Sakura suddenly broke the mood with a loud gasp. Gritting her teeth, she looked up, "We need to hurry, I can't hold Mystica off much longer."   
  
Tomoyo situated herself infront of Syaoran and brushed her hair to the side. Syaoran took her head gently in his hands and tilted her neck, then bent down. Praying to Kami-Sama and making sure that Sakura was watching, he dropped his fangs, then sank them into her neck.   
  
Syaoran began to drink, making sure to keep listening for the tale tale last signs of Tomoyo's heartbeat fading. Sakura sat by his side watching. This was Syaoran's first time bringing someone over and she didn't want anything to happen to either of them. Kero-Chan had perched on Sakura's shoulder, staying quiet, as he knew just how delicate the situation had become.   
  
Finally, Sakura placed a hand on Syaoran's shoulder. "Enough." She whispered softly. Taking his wrist, Sakura sliced it gently with her fingernail and brought it to Tomoyo's lips, "Now, it's up to her."   
  
All three held their breath, waiting to see what Tomoyo would do. Finally, she began to take the blood. Sakura reached over and stroked Tomoyo's hair as she slowly opened her eyes.   
  
"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo sat up. Letting go of Syaoran's wrist, she looked around, "A bit weird, but I'm sure that will pass, ne?"   
  
"Hai." Syaoran nodded, "You had us all a bit scared. We didn't think you were gonna take the blood."  
  
"Gomen. It took me a bit longer to figure out what to do than I though it would."   
  
Sakura looked down at Syaoran's wound and smiled, "Looks like you've stopped bleeding as badly, Syaoran-kun." The wound was still bleeding, but the blood wasn't pouring out anymore, it has turned into a small trickle. Suddenly, Sakura's eyes flashed and she flung herself backwards, away from the three.   
  
'Nice try, small one, but you can't get rid of me that easily.' Mystica's voice pounded through Sakura's head. Syaoran had started to get up, but Sakura quickly shouted to him, "Stay away, she's back!"   
  
Both Tomoyo and Syaoran stood frozen, watching Sakura's movement carefully, neither were really prepared to fight Sakura again. Suddenly, a loud thud was heard, then a soft moan from Sakura as she slumped to the ground, unconscious.   
  
While attention was diverted elsewhere, Kero-Chan had managed to make his way over to Tomoyo's video camera. Making his way to Sakura, the small guardian beast has mustered all of his strength and lifting the camera as high as he could get, had brought it down on Sakura's head as hard as he could.  
  
"Gomen, Sakura-Chan, but that's a better alternative than anything else I could think of." Kero-Chan muttered. Syaoran and Tomoyo quickly ran over, "Kero-Chan!"   
  
Tomoyo looked at the guardian beast with shock clearly on her face. Kero-Chan gave her a small grin, "Gomen, but that's the only thing I could think of that wouldn't cause too much damage and not hurt her too badly."   
  
Syaoran brushed a strand of hair out of Sakura's face and nodded, "The stuffed animal's right. This way, no one gets hurt."   
  
Bending down, Syaoran scooped Sakura into his arms, "Come on, let's head home. We all need blood and we need time to think. We'll figure out what to do with Sakura-Chan when we get there........"   
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
As they entered the hideout, Serra and Touya ran up to them. Serra took one look at their condition and immediately went to the fridge, retrieving blood for them all. Touya, on the other hand, wasn't as calm as Serra.   
  
"Alright Gaki, what happened?!??!" Touya exclaimed as he looked from each person and then to his knocked out kaijuu.  
  
"Long story." Syaoran muttered, heading for the nearest bed. Setting Sakura gently down, he met Touya's gaze, "We need something strong enough that Sakura-Chan can't break it that we can use to tie her up..."   
  
Touya's eyes widened at this, "NANI?!?!? You are not tying my Imouto up!" He growled, glaring at Syaoran. Syaoran returned the glare with a smirk, "We don't have any choice, unless you would like to stop her when she attacks everyone here!"   
  
Both 'boys' continued to glare when Tomoyo suddenly when up to Touya putting a hand upon his arm, "Syaoran-kun's right. Mystica has taken over Sakura's body and if we don't find something to tie her up with, she's going to attack everyone here."   
  
Touya met Tomoyo's eyes and saw the hurt and pain that this was causing her.. Finally, he sighed and nodded, "Fine. We'll ask Serra and see if she has anything we can use." Turning, he headed for the door and out to get her.  
  
Returning a few minutes later with Serra and Yukito, Touya headed to one side of the bed, rope in hand, "Alright Gaki, take this end and tie it around her ankles. I'll get her wrists. This is the strongest stuff that we could find and she 'shouldn't' be able to break it."   
  
Syaoran took the rope and did as instructed. As soon as they had finished, Serra led them all to the kitchen and set them down. After grabbing the bottles of blood for the group of vampires and a bit of food for Kero-Chan, Serra joined them at the table......"So, what happened?"   
  
Syaoran, Kero, and Tomoyo all glanced at each other, then began to explain...................  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Story told, all sat trying to contemplate on what do to next. Suddenly, a loud growl was heard from the room Sakura was in. Each looked at one another, then headed into the bedroom.   
  
Sakura was definately up. Blood red eyes met each person as they entered and soon it was realized that this was not the sweet Sakura-Chan they all knew.   
  
Serra decided to speak for them all, "What have you done to Sakura-Chan and why are you doing this?"   
  
'Sakura' glared at Serra, pure hatred etched on her face, "Don't you realize who I am? I created all of you, and I will take each of you out. I can control all of your actions and even your thoughts as I please. I will give all of you a choice though. Join me, and together we will rule all vampires and soon, we will rule the mortals as well."   
  
"Never!" Syaoran exclaimed, "How dare you use Sakura-Chan to do your bidding. Let her go!"   
  
'Sakura' met Syaoran's eyes and chuckled, "Ah! Xiao Lang, I see that the Card Mistress failed in her mission to take care of you. She will be punished."   
  
"Don't you dare!" Syaoran growled, charging forward. Touya grabbed Syaoran's upper arm and pulled him back, "Calm down." Touya calmly said.   
  
"Demo!.....How can you just...?"   
  
Touya shook his head, "She's just trying to scare everyone. If we attack her now, we're going to hurt Sakura. Just take it easy."   
  
Syaoran took a deep breath and nodded. Touya was right, this wasn't the time to fly off the handle. Suddenly, Fujitaka entered from where he had been watching in the hall. Walking over to his otome, he looked into her eyes and spoke softly, "What do you want in exchange for letting Sakura go?"   
  
'Sakura' raised an eyebrow and stopped for a second, "We will fight, one on one, winner takes all. If I win, you will all join me, if I lose, I will leave you all in peace, never to return. Do we have a deal?"   
  
Fujitaka turned to look at all of his fellow vampires, who nodded. "Hai, it's a deal."   
  
"So be it. In one hour, I will give Sakura directions and she will lead you to the place that we will meet. Until then, Sayonara."   
  
Sakura slowly slumped down, once again unconscious. Serra motioned for everyone to follow her out of the room.   
  
Once again in the kitchen, Syaoran turned to the group, a deep frown upon his face, "You all do know this is a trap?"   
  
"Hai, of course we do, Syaoran-kun." Tomoyo answered. "But what else can we do?"   
  
Syaoran shook his head, "I don't know. Even if we do get to her, all she has to do is the exact same thing she's doing to Sakura. We don't stand a chance."   
  
Suddenly, Yukito spoke up, "Perhaps we still do have a chance."   
  
Everyone quickly turned to him, "Yuki?" Touya asked.   
  
Suddenly, a bright light surrounded Yukito, blinding everyone for a second. When everyone's eyes finally adjusted, all were shocked to find Yue before them.  
  
"Mystica only has control of Yukito's form, for only that form is the vampire. She has no control over me. This way, we will be able to attack without her interference." Yue replied.   
  
Perhaps they still had a chance yet..........  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
An hour later, they were on their way. Sakura had been released and seemed to be back to her normal self though she was following the instructions to get the group to where Mystica had planned.   
  
Finally, they reached their destination, an old abandoned graveyard and mausoleum. Sakura moved closer to Syaoran, looking around nervously. Vampire or not, she still hadn't lost her childhood fear of ghosts. Syaoran noticed and reached for her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.   
  
Yue, Serra, and Kero-Chan, now in Kerberos form, led the way, while Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Touya were in back. Fujitaka had stayed at the hideout to keep an eye on things there. Yue opened the door to the mausoleum, leading the others inside.   
  
"So, you've finally arrived." Mystica's voice rang out, "Have you picked who will be the one to fight me?"   
  
"Hai, I will be the one to fight." Yue answered, looking over his opponent. Mystica eyed Yue as well and nodded, "A smart move, little one." She replied to Sakura. "Using a non-vampire to fight, still, he hasn't a chance. Let this begin...now!"   
  
In one swift movement, Mystica had knocked Yue down before he had even known what had hit him. Mystica chuckled and shook her head, "Is this the best that you have?" Yue was not amused.   
  
Rising to his feet in one graceful movement, Yue unfurled his wings and took to the air. Flying right above Mystica, he summoned ice shards and hurled them right at her.   
  
"Not bad, but you really must try harder!" Mystica taunted as she easily avoided the shards. Taking to the air as well and using vampiric speed, she hurled herself right at him, slicing a gash into his side. Yue winced and charged her as well.   
  
The battle continued on, each doing their own little bit of damage to one another. Busily watching the battle, no one had noticed that Tomoyo had snuck outside...........  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Tomoyo had gotten a bad feeling from all of this and somehow knew that Yue just wasn't going to win this battle on his own. Looking around the graveyard, she searched for something that just might help him out.   
  
She suddenly noticed a large knarled oak tree, who's branches seemed to be drooping. Reaching up, she broke one of the branches off and looked it over, an idea forming in her head.........  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
Syaoran sat watching the battle, trying to figure out someway that he could help Yue. Suddenly, he heard a soft voice in his head.  
  
'Syaoran-kun?'  
  
'Tomoyo-Chan? Where are you?'   
  
'Outside, I snuck out. Can you or Sakura-Chan sneak out here?'  
  
Syaoran pulled Sakura's hand gently, leading her towards the door. Both kept looking over their shoulders, making sure Mystica didn't notice. Kero and Touya had.   
  
Figuring the two had a plan and that it would not be a good idea for them to get caught, both Kero and Touya moved side by side to each other, blocking Sakura and Syaoran from Mystica's view. Both hurried outside...  
  
"Over here!" Tomoyo called.   
  
"What is it Tomoyo-Chan?" Sakura looked from her to the branch that she held in her hand. Syaoran understood immediately.   
  
Calling his sword forth, he took the branch from Tomoyo and carved it into a crude version of a stake. It would still manage the job though, if they could get close enough to Mystica to use it........  
  
Sneaking back inside, the three headed over to Touya.  
  
"How's Yue-San doing?" Sakura whispered to her Onii-chan. Touya just shook his head, a worried frown on his face, "Not too good, Kaijuu."   
  
Suddenly, they heard a loud thump, followed by a snarl. Mystica had somehow managed to knock Yue out of the air and had him pinned, "This ends now!" She hissed.   
  
Tomoyo knew it was now or never. Grabbing the stake Syaoran held in his hands, and using a gust of vampiric speed, Tomoyo made her way over to Mystica, and slammed the stake into her back. This was the exact chance that Yue needed. Using his wings, Yue flung himself forward, pushing Mystica off of him and onto the floor, upon her back. The force of the impact caused the stake to enter further, piercing her heart. Mystica let out an enraged growl..   
  
"You may have won this round, but this is by far not the end!" She snarled. With that, Mystica disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
Sakura suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head, then heard a loud crack. Syaoran caught her just as her knees gave out.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran questioned.   
  
"I'm alright, Mystica's link has been broken." Sakura replied, giving Syaoran a soft smile. He bent forward, kissing her on the forehead, "Thank Kami-Sama." He whispered.   
  
"Iie, I think we should thank Yue-San and Tomoyo-Chan." Sakura grinned.   
  
"Hai, I think you're right." Syaoran helped Sakura up and they headed over to the rest of the group. Tomoyo immediately spotted Sakura and ran over to her, giving her a big hug.   
  
"Sakura-Chan, Syaoran-Kun....?"   
  
"Fine!" They both replied in unison.   
  
"Arigato-Tomoyo-Chan, and to you as well, Yue-San." Yue just nodded, a smile almost appearing on his face. Tomoyo gave a tired smile, "I didn't really think I had it in me. I mean, I barely even know how to use these powers."   
  
"Well, you did a pretty good job, Tomoyo-Chan." Sakura smiled as Syaoran nodded his agreement. Suddenly, Tomoyo perked up, "Well, you know I'd do anything to be able to help my kawaii Sakura-Chan!"   
  
Sakura and Syaoran just shook their heads. Vampirism had had no effect on Tomoyo's attitude, which both were totally happy about. Tomoyo would always be Tomoyo and nothing would ever change that.   
  
Serra made her way over to the group, smile upon her face. "We did it."   
  
"Hai! But she's still not destroyed and we're still......" Sakura replied sadly.   
  
"Don't worry about that, Sakura. I think we've all come to accept what we are and I think we can manage to stay this way a bit longer."   
  
Sakura nodded and looked at each member of her 'family.' Serra was right. They had survived this long, they would be able to survive until meeting up with Mystica again.  
  
"Now, what do you say we all head home?.................."  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. All of you!"   
  
Li Sakura looked at her new husband, a smile beaming on her face as Kinomoto Serra gave a grin to her new husband as well. The double wedding had actually gone beautifully.   
  
Tomoyo had designed all the wedding outfits. She had placed Sakura in a light pink ball gown type of dress. cherry blossoms lining the bottom of the skirt. A pink veil and matching shoes and gloves had completed the ensemble. Syaoran was dressed in a dark, forest green dress shirt and black trousers. Each of their outfits complimenting each other beautifully. Serra had been placed in the same type of gown as Sakura's, except the colouring was light blue, matching her eyes. The veil was blue as were her shoes and gloves also. Fujitaka was in a dark, navy blue dress shirt and black trousers as well. When asked about the colours, Tomoyo had simply stated that their wedding had to be special and plain colours just wouldn't do.   
  
Touya still was getting used to the idea that his new keibo(stepmother) looked almost the same age as he. He shrugged it off though as he couldn't really complain too much. Spotting 'his' Kaijuu and the Gaki, he made his way over to them.   
  
"Onii-chan!" Sakura smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back, "Congrats, Kaijuu....you too Gaki. Just remember, you hurt her and I'll......"   
  
Suddenly, someone tugged on his arm and he turned to see Yukito. Yuki hugged both Sakura and Syaoran, then drug Touya off, keeping him from saying anything more.   
  
Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand and made her way to Fukitaka and Serra wishing them a congratulations as well.............  
  
Finally, the party began to die down and Syaoran grabbed his wife's hand, pulling gently. Sakura soon caught the hint and with a quick farewell to their friends and family, Sakura and Syaoran went to spend their first night together as husband and wife....  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura awoke, feeling something not quite right. Opening on eye, she noticed that Syaoran wasn't beside her, and that she was in her old bed. What was going on here?   
  
Sitting up, she suddenly saw the sunlight streaming through the windows and hitting her bed. Moving her hand forward cautiously, Sakura placed it into the sun.   
  
And didn't burst into flames.   
  
Suddenly, she noticed something on the floor. Reaching down, she instantly recognized the glowing Clow Card.   
  
The Dream Card  
  
Sakura let out a small gasp. It had all been a dream. Every single, emotional tidbit had all been within her imagination. All the pain, suffering. and joy that she had been through has never even existed. Kero-Chan peeped his head out of his drawer, then flew over to Sakura, noticing the tears in her eyes. Just as he was about to ask her what was wrong, the phone rang.  
  
Sakura reached over and picked it up.   
  
"Moshi, Mosh...."  
  
"Sakura-Chan, you need to get over to my house right now!!" Tomoyo answered, sounding almost hysterical.   
  
"Hai, I'll be over as soon as I can."   
  
"Just hurry!"   
  
And with that, Tomoyo hung up. Sakura looked at the phone blankly for a second, then rushed around, throwing on some clothes."   
  
"What's that all about?" Kero-Chan asked. Sakura shook her head, "No idea, but Tomoyo-Chan wants us to get over there right now!"   
  
Kero slipped into one of Sakura's pockets as she headed out the door. With a quick goodbye to Fujitaka and to Touya, Sakura strapped on her rollarblades and raced to Tomoyo's house.....  
  
She had barely taken off her skates and entered the doorway when Tomoyo grabbed her arm and pulled her up the stairs into the bedroom.   
  
"Tomoyo-Chan?!?" Sakura questioned, raising an eyebrow. Tomoyo took one look at Sakura then glanced towards a darkened corner of her room.   
  
"Li-Kun, you can come out, Sakura-Chan's here."   
  
Li Syaoran emerged from the corner. His normal green fighting robes were torn and splattered with blood. The most noticable thing though were his eyes. A dark reddish gold had replaced the colour of his normal amber. Sakura's eyes widened and a small cry escaped her lips....  
  
"Sakura, we need to talk."   
  
  
Well, here's the last chapter and yes, I just had to do it. Something totally unexpected! I hope you've all enjoyed reading this, and yes, perhaps, there may be a sequel sometime in the future. =) Ja ne for now!   
  



End file.
